The Subspace Emmisary: Redux
by QuietMew
Summary: After the annual tournament is interrupted by a mysterious army, the forces of Nintendo must team up to fight the rising menace. Hey, it's a story mode for Smash 4! Rather than a sequel, this is a retelling of the basic plot of the Subspace Emissary, but involving every fighter in the series. This story will probably have very sporadic updates, since I'm crap at schedules.


The annual Super Smash Brothers tournament is the single largest event in the entire Nintendo multiverse. People come from every universe just to watch and participate in the tournament. This year has gotten the largest turnout in history.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," said the Announcer in cliched announcer fashion, "It's time... for the FINAL BATTLE!"

The roar of the crowd could be heard for miles. Indeed, this _was_ the moment everyone was waiting for. The remaining eight contestants were about to duke it out in a free-for-all smash. Who _wouldn't _be excited?

"Now, then, let's reintroduce our eight grand finalists," the Announcer said. The audience hardly needed a reintroduction to these people; who could forget them in the first place?

"And now, our first grand finalist, beating out Dark Pit for the title of first bracket winner, The Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi!" The small yellow mouse stood and waved to the audience, eliciting enamored sighs from the female Pokémon in the audience.

"Our second grand finalist, dueling the fearsome King of Koopas to a standstill, and blasting him away in Sudden Death, we have the Intergalactic Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran!"

Samus had a plethora of male fans (and a sizable amount of female ones), and their cheers put the audience's earlier performance to shame. Samus smiled and waved as she took her spot in the ring, activating her Power Suit.

"The next grand finalist, winner of the third bracket, hailing from an island in the seas of the Mushroom Kingdom, we have Yoshi, Everyone's Favorite Omnivore!"

The other Yoshis in the audience began launching the food they've been keeping in order to cheer on the representative of their species. The Yoshi rep swiftly gobbled down everything that came at him and turned them into ammunition for the battle ahead.

A pink blur sped by Yoshi, and the next second, all the food that Yoshi had yet to consume disappeared, eaten by the next finalist.

"It seems the prospect of food was too much to bear, folks!" The audience let out a collective laugh as they watched the pink glutton eat everything he could find. "Introducing the winner of the sixth bracket, the Pink Hero of Dreamland, Kirby!

Yoshi and Kirby then took their spots in the ring.

"The winner of the fourth bracket is someone you all know, folks! He holds the multiverse record for most Smash tournaments won, but can he win yet again? Introducing the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Maaaarrriioooooo!"

"Alright, bro, you got this, right?" Mario's brother, Luigi asked as he patted his back. "You gotta avenge me for my loss in the first round!"

"Let's-a go!"

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" The crowd went absolutely ballistic at the utterance of his famous catchphrase. No matter what universe you hail from, you know who Mario is. In fact, rumor has it that his adventures convinced the powers that be to maintain and create other universes.

Mario took his place in the arena, eager to put another win under his overalls.

"The winner of the fifth bracket is here, folks! The Silent Hero of Twilight, Link!"

The females in the audience cheered wildly for their idol, holding up signs embellished with such platitudes as, "We heart Link", a trio holding "Go", "Fight", and "Win", and the signs from the ever persistent "Marry me, Link!" fangirls. Link smiled nervously and waved at his fans, causing them to pass out from sheer joy. Link walked to his place as the men stared at him in shock and envy.

"Haha, Link, always a ladies' man!" the Announcer… announced, with a near imperceptible hint of jealousy and resentment in his voice. "Anyways, moving on to the winner of the seventh bracket: the Leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud!"

"You better win this, Fox!" His teammate, Falco yelled from the sidelines, "If you beat _me_, there's no way you can lose!"

"No worries, Falco!" Fox saluted at his teammate and leapt into the ring, "I won't let Star Fox down!"

"And now, last but certainly not least, the winner of last year's tournament and King of The Jungle, Donkey Kong!"

Donkey Kong ran up to the ring on his hands and feet leaping in and pounding his chest. The other apes and the "manly men" in the audience did the same while shouting a battle cry.

"And now, after that lengthy introduction, it's time for the battle to begin!"

The audience grew quiet as the countdown began.

_Three!_

A hush fell over the audience.

_Two!_

The rhythmic sounds of anxious heartbeats filled the air.

**_One!_**

The eight fighters braced themselves.

**_GO!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hurray for overly long, unneeded exposition, amirite? Please leave a review so I can improve! Empty compliments and baseless hate are, in fact, _not_ appreciated, so please keep that in mind. (Although I'm pretty sure the people leaving the baseless hate wouldn't care so...)_**

**_Also, tell me who you want to win! Whoever gets the most votes will be victorious in the next chapter._**


End file.
